The last man standing
by Fullmetal098
Summary: The black order assassin organization decide to have a contest, called the last man standing the rules of the game are whoever kills the most of the rich and famous Noah family earns all their wealth wins but , the members team up and try and kill one another off in own, causing war of wealth between the assassins , who will be the last man standing?


chapter one: the game  
>It was dark, the wind echoed through the old silent room, the tall red cushioned seats circled around a large oak table, each chair seated a dark silhouette, the room was so dark to hide the identity's of the players in the match off death to come.<br>the rules are simple the last man standing, will be victorious" said a dark figure with glasses,  
>is the only aloud to be one winner?" another silhouette replied sitting his feet up on the desk,<br>you are aloud to team up, whether you kill your partner is a decision, but do remember the amount of money there is to be earned" the little light hit the silver frame of the dark being's glasses, as he pushed them up on the bridge of his nose with his forefinger  
>who cares for partners, im in this for the cash" another figure laughed<br>i care im doing this with my babe, we will be victorious" a voice growled  
>disgusting" another voice spat<br>watch what you say to my babe, or you will be the first to die!" a males voice shouted standing up and slamming his hands on the large oak table,  
>haha, so immature" a girl grinned evily<br>tch" the voice spoke sitting down.  
>as i were saying, we all know that the Noah family hold a lot fortune, due to illegal dealing, and we are getting paid more than what they own for this job, so i decided to make a game out of it, cos we all know that there will be jealousy if i were to choose a group for the job, so the money you steal from the Noah is yours to keep, you can steal from other players, but the last man standing gets the reward for the job at hand"<br>HOW MUCH CASH?!"  
>you cant be serious! That's more money than the government has!"<br>that money is as good as mine"  
>this should be fun, right babe?"<br>fuck yeah, time to kill some bitches"  
>sorry lovebirds that cash is mine"<br>i wish you eight players the best of luck, MAY THE BEST MAN WIN!" the cheif called.  
>he players rose from there seats and headed out the dark room.<br>"there's no time to waste", the redhead stretched, he dropped his hands to his hips, his eye darted around his surrounding room, it was dark, he wondered over the the heavy dark curtains and pulled them open letting the light flood in, lavi turned on his heal and opened the doors to his wooden wardrobe, instead of it being filled with clothes there was a variety of different hand held weapons, he pulled out a large wooden handled sledge hammer, and grinned a wicked grin, lavi pulled on some black knee high leather boots, he was wearing white skinny jeans, and a plain black shirt, on his hands were fingerless gloves that were black with a navy trim  
>okay you Noah bastards, time to die" he smirked throwing his sledge hammer over his shoulders resting his hands over the edge before striding out his room.<br>Out in the hallway, stood a pair, one draped over the over,  
>wow lavi you don't waste time do you?" said the dark brown haired assassin, alma hand an arm wrapped around kanda's slim waist, the other on his hip, he tilted his head slighty staring at the redhead, he was wearing a lose v-neck black vest, on his arms around his biceps were a black bands with a golden buckles, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a large belt that hung low below his hips, all along the belt was rows of ammunition.<br>Alma karma: expert in snipering and no amateur when it comes to guns, he is renowned for his one second kills, you would be dead before you knew what hit you, and by his side Yu Kanda'  
>Yu Kanda: deadly with a katana, he is know as ninja, he his so fast, and cuts clean, almost like an art, a genius with any blade you give him, and never shows no mercy', these to were the only people that stand in lavi's way, there skills were unbelievable.<br>no i don't waste time" he replied studying the pair, if anyone was gonna win it would be these two, they are experts they have been assassins there whole lives, lavi's eye traced Kanda, he had long dark hair that he kept in a high ponytail, a slim muscular frame, and was taller than him by and inch or so, he was wearing a tight black vest, black gloves that came up to his elbows, black skinny jeans and black doc martins, alma and Kanda were very much alike and infatuated with each other, but they used to hate each other, alma has a deep scar that runs across his nose that Kanda put there when they got in a fight, no one knows why they all off a sudden became so in love, the thought made lavi's brain hurt  
>so when you two heading out?" lavi asked<br>tch, we've already been out" Kanda grinned, buring his face into alma's neck, kissing it  
>yeah we left a surprise for the other Noah", alma laughed, turning his head to Kanda kissing the top of his head,<br>really?!" lavi was astonished, "you guys work fast, what did you do?"  
>well..."<br>*flashback*  
>anda crawled along the dark vent till he came to a gap that look onto a room, the two teens had broken through the high security undetected, Kanda looked through the vent into the large open room, below him was a women sat in a leather chair getting her nails filed by a servant, quietly Kanda opened the vent and slid through, he dropped behind the chair in which the women was sitting, they hadn't noticed his presence yet, 'this is to easy' Kanda pulled a kunai out of a loop in his belt and threw it at the servants head killing her instantly, before lulubell could say anything, Kanda had his hand over her mouth and a knife against her throat,<br>try anything and i wont show mercy " he hissed at her, she noded and he brought his hand away from her mouth and to his ear, pressing a button on his ear peice,  
>target secure babe" Kanda said,<br>I'll be there in a sec" alma replied through the ear peice, alma was on top of the magnificent mansion's roof, he had been on look out while Kanda had gone in and did his job, alma slipped through an open window and made his way to Kanda undetected, he opened some large doors to find his beloved holding a knife to a young ladies neck,  
>wow, you always amaze me" alma smiled walking over to Kanda, "so what will we do with you?" alma grinned mischievously at lulubell, she was terrified,<br>shall we just kill her and be done with it?" Kanda muttered "i mean we have a plan cash wise, this is just a warning right?"  
>yeah your right, just kill her" alma yawned, with that Kanda cut deep and slow into her neck watching the crimson spill everywhere,<br>lets take a prize home shall we", alma said pressing his fingers into lulubells eye socket, the blood oozed as he popped her eye out, it hung out her head still attached to the socket  
>would you mind?" alma asked pointing to the cord that joined her eye to her brain,<br>cutting it is boring i say we have a game of tug of war" Kanda laughed with a evil smirk spread across his face, with that alma began to pull her eye, blood, skin and a pink mush went everywhere, he kept pulling till they saw a grey veiny substance,  
>what a beautiful brain you have" alma smiled, blood splating his face, Kanda wrapped his arms around alma's waist and rested his head on his shoulder, hugging alma from behind, the eye cord finally broke and alma held lulubells eye to the light,<br>beautiful" he smirked.  
>flashback end*<p>

/N: this fanfic is gonna get worse, just a heads up! Rates and reviews?  
>hanks for reading<p>

hanks for reading


End file.
